<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by vvavavoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658491">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom'>vvavavoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadko, Gen, Sickfic, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko takes care of his sick daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi &amp; Ursa (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the requested prompt from tumblr “How long was I asleep?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sighed as he rubbed Izumi’s back. She had just cried herself to sleep, her little lungs tiring themselves out a few minutes ago. She’s had a bad fever for a couple days and Zuko hasn’t let her leave his arms since he found out she was sick. He felt awful. The royal physician and palace healers have already reassured him multiple times it was just a regular fever that would pass shortly but he wanted her healthy now. Izumi was naturally such a happy baby, always smiling and giggling so it broke his heart to see her like this.</p><p>Zuko himself was exhausted. Between Izumi’s crying and his paranoia, he hadn’t slept in the past two days. Zuko felt her temperature again before gently laying back so he didn’t wake her. He promised himself he would close his eyes only for a few minutes.</p><p>Zuko woke to the sun streaming in through the curtains. He felt well rested and ready to take on the day. He mentally went through his schedule for the day, trying to think of what was planned before he remembered. Izumi. Zuko shot up from his bed realizing that Izumi was not in his arms or even in the same room as him.</p><p>He almost tripped over his feet getting out of bed and running over to her nursery. Who dared take Izumi from him? Was it the physician? The nanny? He was going to give them a piece of his mind when he found them.</p><p>Entering Izumi’s room Zuko found someone he didn’t expect gently humming to his daughter as they rocked her in their arms. His anger completely forgotten as he watched the scene with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hey Mom.” He whispered.</p><p>Ursa turned, smiling at her son. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Amazing.” He chuckled, “How long was I asleep?”</p><p>“Oh, about as long as you had been awake. How long had you been up for?” Ursa gave him a stern look.</p><p>Zuko blushed as he came over to check his daughter. “Longer than I want to admit. How is she?”</p><p>“The physician just left, he said she’s doing much better, aren’t you sweet girl?”</p><p>Izumi reached for her father as soon as she saw him, and he greedily took her. She was still a little warm but seemed much better, her smile being proof of that. “Hey little Turtleduck.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “I’m so happy to see you happy again.”</p><p>“Thanks Mom, you’re a lifesaver.”</p><p>“Anything for you two.” She kissed both her babies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate kudos and I love comments!! Please let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>